


odd behavior

by swaggentlemenbird



Series: Moving on [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: i am just the worst, this was supposed to honestly be like not even 1k words man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggentlemenbird/pseuds/swaggentlemenbird
Summary: Mao Mao's been acting... off, lately.





	odd behavior

Badgerclops and Adorabat were enjoying some TV. Mao Mao had gone out, saying he had urgent business to attend to, though considering what day it was, he was probably at his scheduled appointment with Blue. the others were well aware of their sheriff getting therapy, Mao was the one still insecure about the help. Though he was getting better in regards to his comfort with it.

The front door was thrown open, the rails on which it slid popping from the force. The deputies sitting on the couch turned away from the TV to see the commotion was only Mao Mao coming in with a rather sour expression. The cat’s face was quickly replaced with one of embarrassment once he realized he brought attention to himself, and quickly tucked something he had under his arm and brought his cape over to shield it.

He was fast, but Badgerclops still saw the unmistakable strap of a bag. What was in it was now the question to ask, though it would be difficult with Mao Mao being the person to ask.

Better to ease into it, Badgerclops figured. “Hey, man, what’s up? how’d it go?” not really expecting Mao to give him much of an answer.

“Nothing, it went fine,” Mao replied curtly. As predicted. “I’m gonna go start dinner.” he commented, and tried to leave the room quickly but was stopped by Adorabat.

_ “Ooh, Mao Mao, what do you have in your bag?” _the girl asked, making said cat tense up on the spot. apparently she noticed his carry too. Badgerclops really needed to give her more credit.

Mao meanwhile was completely frozen below the neck, his head was darting everywhere trying to come up with something to tell them. “It’s uh_ \- uh, it’s food!” _ he yelled, not meaning to. “I just picked something up from the- _ the market! _ On my way home. Wanted to make something special tonight _ \- you know, for you guys!” _

_ “You _ wanted to make us something special?" Badgerclops asked, incredulous.

“Of course,” Mao replied, hands inside the cape behind him now, “a hero must show generosity in all forms. From helping the weak, to cooking a nice dinner for his friends.”

Man, he was a terrible liar. Badgerclops got up from the couch, exaggeratedly dusting off his hands. “Oh, well if it’s something new we should probably help you cook it. Don’t want it to get burned, right,” he said with a snide smirk, enjoying watching the cat squirm, Adorabat cluelessly nodding beside him.

_ “No!” _Mao shouted, defensively cradling the bag through his cape. “I uh, I asked cluckins how to cook it before I got here, so you guys wouldn’t have to spoil the surprise!”

“So you’re gonna cook all by yourself?” Badgerclops asked indignantly.

Mao Mao slowly backed into the kitchen. “Of course. don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of everything, stay put and don’t bother me!” he turned and ran in. the others were able to hear him grumbling in his struggle to get to the cabinets that were pretty well out of his reach. Badgerclops always told him to just get on the counters, but Mao argued that it was undignified, just like the step stool Adorabat got for him

Enjoying the torment, Badgerclops sat back down, snickering at the sound of Mao’s suppressed curses. Adorabat hesitantly settled in as well.

“Hey Badgerclops, maybe we _ should _help Mao Mao, he sounds like he’s having some trouble.”

“Nah,” Badgerclops waved off. “He said he wanted to surprise us with something nice, we should let him.” Adorabat continued to stare at him with big concerned eyes, occasionally glancing over to the kitchen. Alright, we’ll make it up to him by doing the dishes tonight, how bout that?”

_ “Okay,” _the girl relented, satisfied with the trade off. He was being genuine, listening to Mao struggle was funny, but he fully intended to make it up to him by handling the cleanup before Adorabat even asked.

There was a crash from the kitchen, and both turned to see Mao Mao poke his head out.

_ “Adorabat... where’s the stool?” _

Clearly Mao couldn’t find anything he could pass off as a _ “special dinner” _ because the kitchen was a torn up mess, and they were having leftover spaghetti. Again. Badgerclops looked around, there was the pink, sticker covered stool in front of the cabinets which was understandable, but beside it was a toppled over stack of boxes and pans. That must have been what crashed. On the other side of the kitchen was Mao’s sword stabbed into a counter. He… _ doesn’t remember hearing that. _

Oddly enough, there was no sign of the bag Mao Mao had earlier, though he probably tucked it away somewhere.

“Hey, Mao Mao,” Adorabat started, trying not to sound disappointed while she picked at her spaghetti, “I thought you were gonna make somethi-”

_ “I burned it.” _

They went to bed earlier than usual. Mao never had trouble going to sleep, but that night Badgerclops could hear him tossing and turning.

He felt something scamper up the bedpost, and shut his eyes, able to feel what he knew were Mao’s eyes on him the whole time and tried not to stir. He heard something “_ clink” _, and Mao Mao retreated down the pole. Badgerclops opened his eye to see his night light was gone from it’s spot on the railing. He looked down, a certain someone on the bottom bunk was currently using it.

When they woke up the next morning Mao was still in bed, light taps- and a slap from Adorabat, told them he wasn’t gonna wake up anytime soon, so they decided to get on with the days schedule while he rested.

At least that was the plan. Instead of looking in on the sweetie pies like they were going to, the two unchecked deputies stopped twenty minutes in and decided to have a “fun day” instead. They went to the park for a good while and got ice cream after. They were already on their way back to HQ when they remembered Mao Mao must have been hungry by now if he was still asleep. It was time for lunch anyways.

Badgerclops opened the front door, and quickly covered his ears at the surprised, shrill squeak he heard from inside. He opened his eyes to see Mao Mao, awake and sitting awkwardly on the couch, one leg positioned like he had something under it.

_ “Dude, really?” _

Mao Mao coughed, cheeks red. “Sorry about that, I uh, I was waiting for you guys to get back,” he stammered, visibly uncomfortable and bouncing his raised leg. His eyes widened for a second like he remembered something. “Oh, I made something for us to eat, it’s in the kitchen,” he followed up fast.

Badgerclops decided to forgive the damage to his eardrums and headed for the food, but a lack of extra footsteps made him turn around.

“Dude, aren’t you coming?”

Mao Mao jerked like he was going to stand, then sank back into the couch, tapping the armrest with one hand, the other scratching small threads out of the cushion.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. you guys go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Badgerclops rolled his eyes, but indulged Mao. he learned pretty early on in their partnership that doing so was less of a headache.

From the kitchen he saw the cat run past into the room, then come back out to the kitchen to join them. Mao had indeed made them something, about a couple dozen sandwiches, no doubt mostly for Badgerclops.

Besides Mao’s constant tapping on the table, they ate in silence, and it would have been comfortable silence if not for the feeling of Mao Mao’s eyes peering at the side of Badgerclops’ face since they sat down. It was a hard thing to ignore, but thankfully Mao was on his blindside, so pretending to ignore it was.

Mao fidgeted some more- the leather of his gloves rather loud, and then Badgerclops felt his boring gaze leave him in favor of Adorabat.

He asked her about how patrol went, to which she _ honestly _replied that they didn’t actually do their patrol and instead had fun together. A few minutes of Mao Mao scolding them both for shirking their responsibilities and he had calmed down enough to go back to angrily munching his food. A few more minutes of tense silence and he apologized, telling them he valued them and was just upset he had slept in and was- at heart, responsible for the setback.

It sounded... _ rehearsed _.

He chalked it up to Mao’s recent bout of strange behavior, and added it to the list of things to blow over.

Badgerclops watched TV for the rest of the day, Adorabat drawing beside him. Mao Mao was currently on the balcony training some more. The sounds coming from out there, you’d think the cat was _ trying _to break the equipment.

After he was done smashing the area to bits- _ badgerclops assumed, _ Mao came back in, setting his sword on the rack by the entryway, to sit with the others on the couch. Besides his harsh breathing, the rest of his body went lax in the cushions.

Adorabat was showing Mao the pictures she had drawn, and with the TV, scratching crayons, and more of Mao’s nervous tapping, the living room wasn’t too quiet.

the couch dipped from Mao’s shifting as he leaned towards Adorabat, tapping still going. She noticed her hero near her, and was all ears and big eyes.

Mao’s fingers increased in tempo with her focus on him, he coughed into his fist, then spoke. Low so no one heard him but Adorabat, though Mao was never that good at whispering.

“Adorabat, I- I just wanted to tell you I’m uh, Im proud of you…” he finished it off with a hesitant pat to the top of her head. She looked up at him, confused.

“What for?” she asked.

Mao was at a loss, and clearly didn’t plan so far ahead.

“I… I just am.”

He ruffled her short fur some more, then replaced his hand back on the armrest, cheeks warm. Adorabat was no stranger to affection from Mao Mao, nor to giving it. She hugged his leg and looked up at him with soft eyes.

_ “I love you, Mao Mao.” _

He didn’t say anything back, but he did pet her head again, less hesitant this time.

Badgerclops couldn’t really understand it. Mao gave Adorabat praise and compliments easily, and almost all the time. He couldn’t understand what was so different about _ this time. _

He chose to ignore it, and went back to watching TV, the whole time feeling Mao’s eyes on him. Just like in the kitchen.

It was incredibly dark outside, and everyone was taking turns yawning in such coordination Badgerclops broke the rhythm to laugh at it. They rose from the couch- Adorabat barely standing on a wobbly leg and peg, and in a line they walked towards their room.

Again Badgerclops stayed awake long enough to hear Mao hover over him, long enough to hear him take his night light, and then go back to his bunk. Again he and Adorabat rose before Mao Mao, but the cat did wake up on time enough to make sure his deputies were doing the job they were paid for this time around.

After a full day of patrol around Pure Heart, breaking up a fight between Pinky and cluckins, picking up some litter, finding a missing Sweetie Pie who was in his own house the whole time, getting lunch, writing tickets, breaking up a fight between Pinky and Gary, and reporting to the king, the trio decided to head back to HQ. it wasn’t too late, nor too dark yet, but it would be soon.

Mao Mao went straight for the training course- though Badgerclops advised against it seeing as how everything was smashed from Mao’s last exercise, but still he insisted he could make use of the area. In honesty, Badgerclops was glad to have his friend away and doing something else, throughout the patrol he could feel Mao Mao watching him frequently when his back was turned. He’d have to push the issue eventually, but it was a nest Badgerclops wasn’t quite ready to poke. Not so soon.

The events from a couple weeks ago scratches at the back of his mind and he shoved it down, right where it belonged.

Together he and Adorabat headed downstairs into the garage, Badgerclops to make tune-ups to the aerocycle, Adorabat because she had nothing better to do. Besides, she liked handing him tools.

Adorabat was going on and on about that show her and Mao like so much:_ Kendo Ken _. he wonders if she liked it because Mao does or because she genuinely enjoys it herself. Probably both.

_ Mao Mao… _

“Hey, Adorabat, can I ask you something?” the girl put down the bolt screw she was holding and folded her flaps in her lap, waiting for his question.

“Do you think Mao’s been- _I don’t know, _acting weird lately...?”

She tilted her head, eyes wide like she needed the extra dilation to take in the question.

“No, _ why?” _

Badgerclops shrugged.

“I don’t know-_ just, _ do you think he’s been acting different or kinda... maybe, robotic lately?”

Adorabat’s eyes shimmered. She brought her wings together and kneaded the tips together in anxiousness.

_ “Is something wrong with him?” _

Badgerclops wanted to hit himself. Of course if he implied something might not be right with her favorite hero she’d get scared. He owed Adorabat a lot more credit than he gave her sometimes, she was a very bright kid, but she was still just a kid. She didn’t need that kind of mental toll at her age. Not after the last time.

_ Did I do something wrong? _

No she certainly didn’t.

“It’s nothing, Adorabat. It’s just, Mao’s been a little cranky lately and I wanted to know if he might want to talk about it._ Y’know?” _

Adorabat lit up. _ “Oh! _We could ask him!”

“_ No!” he shouted. “Uh, no- no, _I think we should just let him come to us if he wants to talk. You know how he can be sometimes.” Adorabat accepted it and nodded. He really didn’t want Mao getting on him for trying to take his well being into his hands. Not again.

“Hey Badgerclops,” Adorabat started, “do you know what that book Mao Mao reads at night is called?”

The question was a slap in the face.

_ “What…? Wait, what book?” _

Adorabat smiled, not picking up on the scale of his bewilderment. “You know, the book he reads when it’s time for bed? The one he brought in that book bag a couple days ago.”

The bag. It was a book bag. wait...

“Adorabat, if you knew it was a book bag, why’d you think he had food in it?”

Adorabat bit her cheek and crossed her arms. “I didn’t know it was a book bag at first, he hid it!”

_ “Okay, okay, _how’d you find out it was a book bag?”

She went back to beaming. “I saw it on his bed when we woke up, it was pink and had blue flowers on it-_ the bags you get from the bookstore! _ Then I remembered He didn’t like us seeing it the day before so i put it under his blanket. The book too. He had it on his lap.”

Badgerclops really did need to give her more credit.

“Did you see what _ the book _ said on it?”

“No,” she grumbled, “The title was too long and the words were too big… _ oh! _but it did have two people kissing on the cover! That’s all I got.”

Badgerclops tried to piece everything together. Mao went to the book store and bought a book. So far so good. He was embarrassed by the book and didn’t want anyone to see it. So far so good. He was reading it late at night, and when no one was home. So far… _ so good. _ The book had two people…kissing on the cover. A book he would read _ at night, _ and didn’t want them to _ see, had two people kissing on it. _

Badgerclops tried not to jump to any conclusions so soon, but so far this book wasn’t shaping up to be something Adorabat should have had to put away for him. Or touched. Ever.

“Alright, I gotta go talk to him about it,” he said, getting up.

Adorabat flew onto his shoulder. “But I thought you said not to ask Mao Mao about it?”

“Yeah, well, this is important! It’s okay to be direct if it’s important.”

“Oh. okay!”

They made their way upstairs, the whole time Badgerclops tried to ignore the connection of Mao owning a book like that and repeatedly staring at him. The book was a question for now. _ That _ was a question for he doesn’t know exactly when, but not now.

_ “Mao Mao! You here?” _ he called out to the empty house. Adorabat tapped his shoulder and pointed to the veranda. He walked outside to see Mao sat down, back to the entrance. He didn’t seem to have heard him calling so he was either meditating... _ or reading. _

With a calm voice Badgerclops turned to the little bat on his shoulder. ”Adorabat, go back in the house, I need to talk with Mao Mao real quick.“

She looked worried. “What’s wrong?”

Badgerclops smiled and shook his head. “Nothing, I just uh, I wanted to ask him if I could borrow his book sometime, or get a copy.” he felt really weird after saying that.

“So why do I need to go?” she asked, crossing her flaps.

“Well I suppose you can stay to hear us talk about books for maybe hours on-” she was already gone.

Badgerclops walked out and right up to the small cat, hunched over it turns out Mao was in fact reading.

_ “Ahem,” _ Badgerclops coughed loudly.

Mao Mao sprang up with a shriek, book slammed shut and quickly tucked away in his cape.

_ “Badgerclops!” _ he squeaked and smiled up at his friend staring tiredly down at him.

Badgerclops only sighed, and sat down beside him. “All right man, we gotta talk about this book of yours.”

Mao’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. _ “What, how did you-” _

Badgerclops put a hand up. “Alright look man, I’ve got no problem with you liking… certain kinds of books, I mean, I like romance novels too, they’re nice!”

Mao’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“But even then, it’s just like kissing and stuff- _ and again, _ I’m not trying to shame you, it’s just... _ when _ you leave books like _ that...” _ Badgerclops gestured to his lap, _ “ _ lying around, a _ certain someone- _a foot tall, blue, might just read them.”

Mao Mao’s face turned to one of pure mortification, but went ignored by a still rambling Badgerclops.

“-And I don’t even know how to have _ that talk _ with a kid, so please, _ please, _ at least make sure you store them away where she can’t reach them.”

“Badgerclops…” Mao choked out.

“I mean, I know that’s a challenge itself, she can fly and all that-”

“_ Badgerclops… _ ” Badgerclops looked up finally to see Mao’s face was bright red. “What kind of _ book _do you think I have?”

_ “The... steamy kind?” _

Mao Mao pulled his hood over and buried his face in his hands. Badgerclops took this as a sign of guilt and patted his back.

“Look, like I said, I’m not here to shame you, you’re free to read what you like! I just want you to make sure Adorabat doesn’t ever open it up. By the way, we really gotta work on her reading comprehension. I don’t want her future bouts of heroism to end cause she couldn’t read a ‘danger: cliff ahead’ sign...”

_ “Badgerclops…,” _ Mao groaned into his hands. With a trembling arm he reached into his cape and pulled out their topic of discussion, tossing it to his friend.

Badgerclops reeled from being thrown what he thought was a rather unsavory book like it had poison coating. He picked it up and read the cover.

_ Emotional Vulnerability and physical intimacy: a guide to healthy and fulfilling platonic relationships. _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Badgerclops turned back to Mao Mao who was no longer covering his face, but _ was _ avoiding eye contact and twiddling his fingers.

“So, uh…” Badgerclops patted the book in his palm, trying to fidget away his embarrassment, “it’s a-”

_ “A self help book,” _Mao quickly finished for him, still looking away.

“Right...” Badgerclops took another look at it. Adorabat had said there were two people kissing on the cover, what it actually was was two people locked in a tight embrace, their faces were just really close.

There were sticky notes poking out here and there, different things written on each one. He opened up one labeled _ “apologizing” _ and read the marked section.

_ “You don’t need to apologize right away. Take a moment to breathe and calm down. When you’re ready, be sincere, and be honest about what’s bothering you and how best to fix it.” _

Like that time when they were eating. Mao probably said his apology in his head several times over before he told them, trying to follow the instructions to the letter. He found another note, this one labeled _ “adorabat”, _and flipped to it.

_ “Children need positive reinforcement from adults in their life to boost their confidence, so take a moment out of your busy day to tell a child in your life about their good qualities, and how proud you are of them.” _

Mao Mao always gave Adorabat praise, always told her how proud he was of her, though it _ was _ always after battles, when she’d done something to warrant it, or when Mao Mao thought she needed the boost. Trying to give a compliment out of nowhere _ can _be awkward. Especially if casual affection wasn’t your strong suit.

Badgerclops flipped through the different bookmarked pages reading through as many different ones as he found interesting and skipping any marked with his name.

When he was done he held the book out for Mao Mao who pawed at the air till he got it back, then shoved it back in his cape.

Neither really said anything. Mao’s face wasn’t as red but he still looked just as irritated.

“So…” Badgerclops rapped on his knee, “why do you…?”

“Blue told me to get it. Said I have… _ ‘issues’ _ being comfortable with-” Mao gestured loosely around himself, but Badgerclops understood what he meant.

“Is that why you’ve been acting so weird lately?”

Mao shrugged.

“And why you needed my nightlight-_ hey wait a minute _, I thought cats were nocturnal, why’d you need a lamp?”

Mao stared him dead on with an annoyed expression. “Badgerclops, I can walk through the kitchen at night without tripping, I can’t read a book, the letters are too small.”

“Oh.”

_ “And you’re a badger! You’re nocturnal too!” _

“Oh, right.”

Mao Mao sighed into his palm, but it quickly morphed into a groan.

“Hey, man, I’ve only got one eye!”

“Now you’re just making excuses.”

“Whatever, at least I can reach the cabinets.”

_ “That’s completely unrelated and you know that!” _

Badgerclops belted out a laugh while Mao just stared at him with a vicious glare. He settled back down and wiped a tear from his eye, fighting some chuckles. “Man,” he whispered, “this was really stupid.”

Mao nodded, cheeks dusting pink just a little.

It was quiet for a bit. Both of them just sitting and watching the changing colors of the sky. It was nice, Badgerclops thought, though Mao’s fidgets were a good indicator he didn’t feel the same. He could only stand pleasant scenery for so long before the stillness became overwhelming, Badgerclops learned only a few weeks ago.

Guilt panged at him. Mao needed a distraction, but Badgerclops could only think of one. Something told him Mao wouldn’t like it though, he’d yell and shout, storm away if it bothered him enough. At the very least, Mao would be where the sunset wouldn’t bother him if he did.

“Hey Mao…” Mao turned to him, nervous tapping stopping momentarily at the prospect of something else to look at besides bright colors, “you uh, you’ve been kinda eyeballing me lately. What’s that all about?”

It was finally out in the open, all he needed now was an answer, or for Mao to stomp off in anger. Either way, win, even if it wasn’t his. Surprisingly, Mao didn’t get up, though blushing and looking away immediately probably wasn’t a good sign either.

“How long have you, um...”

“The whole time. You’re not very subtle.”

Mao tensed up briefly, but relaxed enough to get his words out. “It’s nothing terrible, I’m not gonna- you see the book said- well, Blue said that… _ agh!” _

Mao decided he’d had enough. He got up at once and made to leave but Badgerclops, against his own word, grabbed his cape to stop him.

“Hey, man, you don’t gotta be embarrassed. It’s fine, whatever it is…” he spoke softly. “Like I said, I’m not gonna judge you.”

Mao must have believed him because he sat back down beside his friend. He looked away for a minute, scratched his chin, his head, and tapped his fingers some more. Badgerclops waited.

Mao groaned into his hands as they dragged down his face. “Alright, so… the book’s to help with intimacy and comfort in your relationships.” he looked up at Badgerclops briefly, then went back to the floor. _ “Platonic _ relationships. One of the sections I marked- _ I’m sure you read it, _ talked about being able to um…” he groaned into his hands again, inhaled, then let it out. _ “It said you have to be okay with hugging your friends,” _ he spit out so fast Badgerclops almost asked him to repeat it. That would’ve been bad.

“So… you’ve been staring at me cause you didn’t know how to… ask for a hug?” Mao’s face was burning, and Badgerclops took pity on him. “Yeah, yeah, I get that. It is a pretty weird thing to just ask for. Why didn’t you try Adorabat, I’m sure she’d love a hug from her favorite hero.”

Mao let out a frustrated sigh. “I did. Blue said it wasn’t the same thing, that she’s a kid.”

Badgerclops shrugged. “Yeah, I get that too.”

The awkward came back plentiful. Badgerclops scratched the back of his head, thinking. “I mean, if you want, we could try?”

Mao was quick to hide his surprise, though not quick enough for Badgerclops’ eye. “Really?” he asked, trying to stay calm. “You sure? I mean, you don’t have to...”

_ “Yeah,” _ Badgerclops cut him off, “yeah, no, we could if you’re cool with it.”

Mao nodded, and Badgerclops was ready to get up but was shocked still by Mao scooting in closer on his knees. Neither moved for a minute, scared of what to do next. Badgerclops put his arms out awkwardly, and tried not to fall back when Mao came in.

He closed his arms around him and tried not to touch too much of the other, which was difficult with Mao being so much smaller than him, a single arm was bigger than Mao’s waist.

Cat claws tickled badgerclops’ sides where they nervously thrummed at fur. He himself could feel his hold shrinking until his arms were well around Mao’s figure and pressing him against himself. Neither made any remarks on either subject.

Badgerclops looked to the darkening sky, the colors were now almost entirely calming blues, and he felt all tension leave his body for it. Something rumbled softly into his chest, steady and slow. For pride’s sake he made no comment.

The brushing of his coat stopped, the fingers sat there, twitched, and suddenly Mao was pulling away. Not thinking, Badgerclops almost pulled him back in.

Mao coughed and scratched at his own fur, plucking at the black hairs. He looked tired.

“Thanks…”

“Yeah,” badgerclops responded. “Anytime.”

Mao opened his mouth, but shut it when something a foot tall and blue caught his eye in the entrance. Adorabat barreled over, cheeks puffed and frowning.

Attentive as he always was to her, Mao responded first. “Adorabat, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong!? You two have been out here forever, talking about books and I’m hungry!” with a tired look she drooped. “Are you guys gonna start cooking yet?”

Mao got up, heading for the house. “Sure, what do you want?”

“Anything but spaghetti.”

“Badgerclops, you comin’?” Mao asked, looking at his friend still sitting.

Badgerclops stood, following them in. “Yeah, man, someone’s gotta reach the plates for you.”

_ “I can reach things just fine without you!” _

“Oh yeah, that’s right, you can ask Adorabat to get things for you.”

Mao shot his friend a glare, pointing a finger to his chest. _ “You’re pushing it, Badgerclops.” _said badger only laughed at him.

“I’d help you reach things, Mao Mao!” Adorabat enthusiastically threw in.

“Thank you, Adorabat…”

Badgerclops laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Badgerclops, busting through the door with a megaphone: Mao Mao for the love of god put away your porn!
> 
> BAH!  
this took forever
> 
> It was honestly supposed to be like a short inbetween breather fic but i got consumed
> 
> Im serious my plan for this fic was literally  
-mao comes home with a book  
-gay
> 
> Leave a comment if youd like, more is on the way


End file.
